Yon Valencieth
Yon Valencieth Yon Valencieth is a Human male appearing to be about 24 - 25 years of age from Hyrule. In reality, Yon has existed far longer, lingering for a total of 380 years given his previous life, and his existence as a poe. He is the last in the Valencieth lineage, with little to no interest in continuing his own name. In recent days after his resurrection, Yon has found a home in the Curiosity Shop, and a partner in Agate Aldric. __TOC__ Appearance Yon is a fairly tall, dark-skinned male, slender with slight muscle definition. Though not particularly keen on working out and training, he keeps his shape through fencing and manual labor. His hair is short and black, and his eyes are a brilliant gold tone. In his first incarnation, he was often seen sporting beautiful and ornate robes, as well as clean suits for special occasions. However, after being reborn, he has adopted more simple attire. Despite this downgrade of sorts, he still keeps what little clothing he has in perfect condition. When in the comfort of his own home, Yon is more than likely to be seen wearing no clothing at all, sporting little shame. Personality In his first incarnation, Yon was seen to be spoiled, obnoxious, and bratty. He abused his status as a noble, taking advantage of the staff around the Valencieth manor. He was often rude, brash, and uncaring, even to those within his own family. This pushed everyone who remotely cared about him away, resulting in him being completely alone upon his demise due to illness. Despite the angry and devious nature of Yon's poe self, Yume, he has found more positivity and determination in his new life. Though sarcastic and crude, he has shown on multiple occasions to be a far kinder version of himself, vowing to live his new life in service to the world around him. In times of threat to his newfound loved ones, Yume's old anger will seep through to Yon's surface, creating a quiet, determined and enraged individual. History First Life Yon Valencieth was born into a successful noble family, known for their success in imports and exports. As a child, Yon would quite of weep or whine to get the things he desired, to which his parents foolishly obliged. It did not take long for him to develop a rotten attitude, being quickly known as a troublemaker around the Valencieth Manor. Constant pranks were pulled on staff, as well as manipulation resulting in family members and staff turning on each other. Despite this troublesome behavior, Yon consistently proved his intelligence and resolve during home-schooled classes with his mother, showing himself to retain information easily and solve problems in minimal time. In fact, the only individual who seemed capable of bringing out any good in Yon was his mother, whom he cared for without end. Despite his devious nature, she would never be at the receiving end of his behavior. In Yon's teenage years, his behavior only worsened, beginning to develop an invincibility complex. He thought himself as completely unstable, everything in the world simply existing for him to take. In attempts to focus his wild behavior and keep him distracted, his father order the beginning of fencing lessons, to which Yon agreed. As with his other subjects, he picked the skill up with little effort, practicing daily for a streak of multiple months. He had become so agile and accurate in his strikes, many had recommended him to enter in swordplay competitions. Despite his clear talent, he had no interest, letting go a brilliant opportunity for himself. Into adulthood, Yon showed continued lack of interest in multiple areas of his life. He pushed away the family business, despite being the next heir to the fortune. His swordplay skills became rusty, neglecting his practices on a regular basis. Overall, he became a bitter individual, not seeming to find happiness in any part of his life. His bitterness caused him to lash out in frustration and anger at his family and staff, pushing people away over multiple years, until his family had finally passed away, and every staff member of the manor quit. Yon was left with the Valencieth Mansion to himself, completely miserable. In this time, he fell ill with a terrible sickness, and unable to reach those who may be able to help him. With nobody around to tend to him, Yon perished alone in his bed, filled with sorrow and regret. Termina New Beginning After the downfall of Yume at the end of the Dream Arc, the poe soul of Yume was captured in a magic bottle by Agate Aldric. Rather than destroying or selling the spirit, Agate chose to keep him within the shop, vowing to try and reform him. With the new addition to her home in the form of Uni, Agate began to form a plan to bring Yume back to the land of the living. With Uni's power, this was made so, and Yon Valencieth was reborn. In his new life, Yon has taken up working at the Curiosity Shop, as well as beginning a committed relationship with Agate Aldric. His personality has gone through drastic changes, becoming more playful and positive in his demeanor. Sheikah Arc After the return of Gol, who brought insight to Agate on more Sheikah needing disguises, Yon grew more worrisome and defensive over the Curiosity Shop. He desired not to get involved with the threat of oncoming war, but was willing to assist Agate in whatever ways he could. It was only after witnessing Xander Aldric arrive at the shop gravely injured by cultists that Yon finally made the decision to involve himself, enraged that someone he'd begun to care about was being directly effected by such events. Throughout the rest of the arc, Yon stayed close to Agate's side, assisting her with treatments to victims all over Termina. This seemed to better his social standings, most notably with the sheikah dancer, Seven, whom previously showed to despise Yon for tormenting him as Yume. After the imprisoned sheikah were released, Yon set to assisting Agate once more with the wounded, simply tending to everything she required. Abilities Yon has only two abilities/talents: * Shadow Magic - Yon is capable of calling up shadow tendrils to fight with him. * Fencing - Yon has also retained a great deal of his knowledge as a sword-fighter, quick and accurate in his style. Trivia * Yon's eye color is meant to mirror that of his poe self. * Yon also possesses sharp canine teeth, again referencing his poe form. * Among Yon's other talents are the ability to play piano and violin. Category:Characters